


Protecting Something Precious

by Fanphasegirl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yugioh
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl
Summary: You think you have problems…My name is Mokuba Kaiba. And this is how I hired the world’s most ambitious mercenary assassin by accident. How I got the family I always wanted. How my brother was defeated for the thousandth time. And how Joey Wheeler died.





	Protecting Something Precious

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Some topics in the story are mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are shota con(older female with younger male) relations, suicide, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Author's note: I own nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the anime/ original content. It’s also slightly bizarre since I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them. May do multiple chapters, but let’s see if the story gets much wind, huh. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Respect others! Enjoy.

From a young age, I’d like to think that life has been straight down the middle for me. Never too far to the horrible side, but never without some gloomy days to go along with the best days of my life. From my parents dying, to our biological family not wanting us, and finally landing in the lap of Gozaboro Kaiba. Even now, I can safely say the time spent growing in his grip was much harder for Seto than I. 

You think you have problems… 

Let me tell you something, pal. We all have problems. Some better than others. My sister likes to call them ‘back stories’. She’s such a nerd sometimes. But, trust me, my brother can be way worse. My name is Mokuba Kaiba. And this is how I hired the world’s most ambitious mercenary assassin by accident. How I got the family I always wanted. How my brother was defeated for the thousandth time. And how Joey Wheeler died.

@!!!@

The first day he met her.

Out on the streets walking on his way to the turtle game shop.

Early morning on a school day.

Notices a strange group of men watching him from across the street.

Tries to ditch them only to end up getting lead into a dead-end alley

@!!!@

Just when Mokuba was about to be attacked a strange girl jumps down from the multi-storied buildings. 

A fight ensues. The girl is left the only one standing.

Mokuba takes notes of the details of this girl. Her form, her clothing, and even her long dark hair.

Mokuba barely able to see a small corner of her face, making eye contact with a single green eye.

She sprints full speed out of the alley.

Mokuba chases after her before losing sight of her as the crowd picks up. 

“Who was she?”

It was dangerous. The feeling swirling around inside myself. Even more so since I would later find myself unable to stop thinking of her.

@!!!@

Mokuba no longer narrating the story.

Domino High is bustling as the students are moving in to enter the gates.

Joey is running late as he rides his bike like a bat out of hell. Eventually catching up to his friends who were waiting for him. 

As they give their normal greetings, they overhear the gym coach giving crap to a girl with long dark hair.

@!!!@

I'm just a phantom in your room, with no intent on leaving soon. And you're still not even sure just how I got here. Another ghost that's in your bed. That you wish you could leave for dead. Ain't no magic word can make me disappear. Now that room, it starts to dim. Set the mood for onset sin. And now we're passed out on the floor of your apartment. With every single warning sign. It passed you up and slipped you by. But we're all bound to end up back to where we started. Make no mistake. I'll break you down. (Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh).

Shout it around town. I'm not what you want, but I'm exactly what you need. Take a bite and feed. Your satisfaction guaranteed. I'm your sunshine, whoa. I'm gonna burn down your parade. I'm a shooting star. That wish you wished you never made


End file.
